


Don’t Starve Goretober

by Von_Karma



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Goretober, More tags to be added, Ritual Sacrifice, Self-Mutilation, limb amputation, obviously don’t read if gore/violence bothers you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Von_Karma/pseuds/Von_Karma
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see your favorite characters from the don’t starve world be put through horrific situations? No? Well, here it is anyway.





	1. Prompt 1: Autocannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: autocannibalism  
> I just took random prompts that I thought would make for interesting stories from a bunch of prompt lists.

Wilson only needed to keep himself going for a little bit longer. If he could only stay alive just a little bit longer then maybe he could survive. When winter came and wiped out all of his farms and berry bushes, he had realized just how underprepared he was. Now he was going to starve to death because the rabbits weren’t taking the bait fast enough. After fighting tooth and nail against hounds, killer bees, and spiders, he would die from his own incompetence. How pathetic.

He leaned against a tree, dreading what he was going to do to himself. At his feet was an axe along with some bandages and water to clean the wound with. To prevent getting his clothes stained with blood, he stripped down to his undergarments. Some strange sense of modesty prevented him from disrobing completely. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and sat down.

“You’re a scientist, Higgsbury. You can do this,” he said to himself while trying to calm his racing heart beat.

The axe felt heavy in his hand but he needed to do this. It was his only chance of survival. To avoid having his hand half dangling off from his wrist, he would need to make a clean cut. Before he could get cold feet and back out, Wilson lifted the axe into the air before bringing it down on his wrist with as much force as his sluggish body could muster.

He felt the warm blood leaking from his body first then a searing hot pain from where his hand had just been a few seconds prior. He had never been squeamish before but seeing his severed hand lying in the blood soaked grass made him want to vomit. How stupid could he have been? There was no feasible way he could force himself to eat that. Not that he would need to as starvation had quickly become the least of his problems.

“Damn,” Wilson said despondently, “You won, Maxwell, you won, okay? Go find someone else to torment.”


	2. Prompt 2: Nightmare Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t really that gorey but does contain some slight body horror elements.

What had this world done to him? Normally Maxwell could present himself as composed and dapper but this insolent little mortal was severely testing his patience. He knew his disguise was slipping away with every island Wilson persevered through but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. If anything it might help to deter Wilson’s useless attempts to reach him. His deteriorating body wasn’t pleasant to look at after all. His hands had curled in on themselves to form something resembling claws and his teeth had become sharp and jagged.

Maxwell wasn’t always a monster but the Constant had a way of corrupting everything that was once good. The old Maxwell, though cocky and arrogant at times, wouldn’t ever dream of hurting someone but now he had to physically restrain himself from wrapping his hands around the sleeping form at his feet’s neck. Oh how satisfying it would be to feel him struggle and kick until eventually the light drained from his eyes. It would be even more satisfying to see the animals pick apart his body, leaving only a skeleton behind.

He wasn’t quite sure what was stopping him from killing that pathetic little scientist wannabe. Maybe it was some sort of buried desire to be free of Them or maybe it was out of some unreasonable notion of fairness. Wilson didn’t deserve fairness. Just then his eyes began to flutter open.

“You insolent, pitiful, insignificant ant! Do not arouse the wrath of the great Maxwell! You will regret coming any further..." Maxwell shouted at the disoriented man, spittle flying everywhere in his rage.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Charlie standing just out of reach of the light, judging him. Well it wasn’t like she was any better after all she had attacked innocent people simply because they couldn’t get a fire started in time. This world had ruined her too... no he had ruined her. Maxwell looked back down at Wilson once again before vanishing into thin air.

For the first time, Maxwell hoped Wilson or any of the other survivors would succeed.


	3. Prompt 3: Blood Magic

The pigs were always wary of Wendy but when given a slab of monster meat, they warmed up to her instantly. It was a good deal for her as she got to get rid of food she couldn’t eat when gaining loyal followers which she could sent off to their deaths. She entered the pig king’s village with that very idea in mind. Not wasting any time, she found a suitable pig and dropped the purple meat at its feet which it hurriedly gobbled down as 

“YOU FRIEND. ME FOLLOW YOU.”

There might be some pigs who would rush over to his aid if Wendy just killed him there so she would have to lure him away from the village and wait until he fell asleep. After the darkness set in, it only took a few minutes for the pig to fall asleep. Once Wendy was certain the pig was out cold, she picked up her spear and plunged it into the creature’s stomach. He awoke with an ear splitting screech that startled all of the nearby animals. That didn’t bother her though so she rammed the spear in again with as much strength as her weak arms could muster.

After a few more thrusts of the spear, the pig slowed down until his movement stopped altogether together. The blood stained flower sitting on the ground began to float into the air and then disappear as an apparition appeared. Wendy wondered whether or not Abigail would want her to keep bringing her spirit back but she supposed it didn’t matter what she wanted because Wendy wasn’t done playing with her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever update at a reasonable time instead of 10-11 at night? Probably not.


	4. Prompt 4: Frostbite

It was a miracle that Wilson was still able to move given his condition. He had made a severe miscalculation about how far he could venture out in the cold and now he was going to pay the price. Willow and the others had of course warned him of how dangerous the cold was but he thought he knew better so now he was wading through two feet of fresh fallen snow while shivering profusely. The camp seemed so far away that he wasn’t sure if he would make it back in time.

He looked down at his fingers which looked even worse than the last time he had checked on them. His fingertips had turned completely black instead of the sickly blue color they were before. Well, at least the burning pain in them had been replaced by a blissful, all encompassing numbness. And though he could not see his feet, he knew they probably didn’t look much better. At some point during his trek, he had walked over a frozen pond and broken the ice.

All of that had lead to him trying desperately to reach camp where there was fire so he could let the heat permeate his body. Just as he was about to give up and let the winter take his body, a familiar person came into view: Willow. She rushed over to him and gasped at the sight of his fingers. He collapsed in her warm arms, all sense of self preservation gone.

——

The first thing he noticed was how his hands felt inexplicably warmer. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a tent with Wickerbottom sitting near his cot. 

“So you’re finally awake, huh?” She asked, “Please do try to be more careful next time, you scared poor Willow half to death when you passed out like that.”

“How long have I been out for?” he paused, dreading the answer to his next question, “And how are my hands?”

Wickerbottom sighed. “You’ve been resting since last night and for a while we didn’t know if you would pull through or not. As for your hands... I warmed them up and bandaged them as best as I could but we’ll have to see how they heal. We might have to cut one or more of them off.”

“Oh...” he was such a fool for exploring during winter, he should have wanted for the spring when he wouldn’t be at risk of freezing to death.

Wickerbottom stood up and stood halfway out the door. “You’re pretty lucky that Willow decided to check the traps one last time before nightfall because you wouldn’t have made it back to camp without her help. You should thank her in the morning.”


	5. Prompt 5: Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda rushed and bad but oh well.

Three men stood over the sparking robot while exchanging curious glances with another. The machine on the table had just jolted up during the power surge but how was that possible? It had been broken for weeks and seemed to be lacking any sort of power source or battery. Scientifically speaking there should have been no way for it to have moved like that. 

“Where did you find this hunk of junk again?”

“Don’t call it a hunk of junk! And I found it at that factory that burned down recently.”

“So you were trespassing and then you stole some weird robot from the rubble? How lovely and totally not illegal at all.”

“What’s important is how valuable this specimen is. Wagstaff’s Voxola radio was light years ahead of anything else so why wouldn’t the same thing apply to his other machines? Oh, could you imagine the fame and money we could make off of this thing if it pans out right?”

The second scientist rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You should get rid of that thing while you still can. If the dean finds out that you illegally obtained that ‘thing’ then you could get kicked out. I want no part of this so I’ll be leaving.”

“Good riddance. At least you’ll be staying right, John?”

“He’s right, you know? I get that you think you’re pleasantly eccentric but this is madness. You stole a possibly dangerous robot from a burnt down factory. You could get into a lot of trouble for that. I suggest you dump it as soon as possible.”

Well, who needed them anyway? He would show them, show them how foolish they were to just write him off like that. If only he could get the robot to work. It had jolted up during the power surge so maybe pumping it full of electricity was the key to getting to work. 

He connected wires to the circuits inside its chest cavity before flipping the switch. The robot on the table began to rattle as thousands of volts of electricity were running through its metal body. Then it’s eyes opened and it sat up. The scientist could barely contain his excitement as he turned off the electricity and went over to examine the machine. He finally gotten it to work!

“ERORR! EMPATHY MODULE NOT RESPONDING,” it said in a heavily processed voice.

So it had speech capabilities too! How wonderfully advanced. A pit formed in his stomach, however, when the machine looked at him with those cold eyes. It got up from the table and began walking towards the door. He got in front of the machine to prevent it from leaving.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY, FLESHLING.”

A cold metal hand wrapped around his throat and threw him harshly to the side. Even with the robot displaying hostile behavior, he couldn’t just let it walk out when it was his only chance at fame and fortune so he threw himself in front of it again. This time the robot wasn’t so nice. It tackled him and within seconds was trying to tear him apart. He forced his hand into the pathetic human’s stomach which caused him to scream in agony. It ripped his intestines out and threw them onto the floor where they continued to wriggle around like worms. 

Once it was done and the fleshling had stopped thrashing around, the robot left the lab to go back home while still covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon backstory for WX-78 that they were created by Wagstaff to be companion robot but was severely damaged and put into shutdown mode during the fire. After that he was taken in by a scientist from a nearby university who was jealous of Wagstaff’s success. He managed to repair some parts of WX-78 but his empathy module was still broken. When he tried to prevent WX-78 from leaving, he was killed. After escaping the lab, WX-78 went back to the burnt down factory where he found a radio and got tricked by Maxwell. Though he was the second person to be brought into the constant (with Wagstaff being the first) he landed in a pond and remained in shutdown mode until one of the other survivors fixed him.


	6. Prompt 6: Bad Trip/Hallucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad trip written by someone who has never done drugs. Also this prompt was supposed to go up yesterday but halfway through writing I decided I wanted to do the WX-78 one instead.

Wilson was a man of science so naturally when unknown things popped up, he wanted to learn more about them. Experimentation was normal and necessary even but deciding to eat the red mushrooms to test their effects was foolish. He was wandering through the forest near the pig king when he had first spotted the fungus growing near a tree. Why it looked just like the ones that were growing in his bathroom back in his old house. If these were edible then it would be another valuable food source so obviously he had to see if eating them was viable.

So he plucked it from the ground and ate it without another thought. It tasted bitter and almost burned his throat but if a mushroom was what came between living and starvation then he could stomach the taste. Noting that there was no immediate effects, he started heading back to the pig village to start a fire before nightfall. It was about twenty minutes later when the side effects started to set in.

Beads of sweat started running down his forehead and he began feeling nauseous. The light from the fire almost seemed to be brighter and he had to squint at it to stop it from hurting his eyes. After a few more minutes, tears began to leak from his eyes and a feeling of dread overcame him. Something was watching him from the woods. He needed to get out of the open or he would surely die!

Wilson ran up to one of the pig houses and started to bang on the door frantically while screaming for them to let him it and that there was something in the woods. All the pigs outside stared at him like he was crazy except for the one who grabbed Wilson by the back of the shirt and harshly threw him to the ground. The pig had said something but he couldn’t hear a word of it. When that plan failed, he ran from the village on the stone path but that only let into more woods.

He spun around only to find the village had been replaced by more trees. With nowhere else to go, he dropped to his knees and fell into unconsciousness.

—-

A whole day had passed before Wilson woke up. He was sleeping in the tall grass of a savanna with beefalo roaming nearby. Shoveling the leftover seeds he had in his pocket into his mouth to quell the aching in his stomach, he made a mental note to never eat the red mushrooms again


	7. Prompt 7: Impaled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have time to write yesterday so this is a day late oof.

Swamps in the Constant were dangerous, Willow knew this, but she still found herself stepping foot on the wet ground of one. The skeleton lying just outside of wetland with a caved in skull should’ve been enough of warning but the reeds were an invaluable resource so off she went. She had already picked off all of the ones near the entrance so she would have to venture in further. In the distance, there were run down looking houses and a few overgrown spider dens.

As she took her first step into the swamp, the ground sank beneath her feet. Willow had a sneaking suspicion that she would come to regret this but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She could see some creature with green, slimy scales standing around the dilapidated house and made a mental note to avoid going near that for the time being as there was no way to know if they were hostile or not.

Finally, she found the reeds near a small pond. Willow bent down to pluck them from the ground when she heard the sound of something bubbling. Fearing that that she might be standing on a sinkhole, she stood up and searching for the source of the sound. Something dark purple began emerging from the ground. She instinctively reached for her spear but it was too fast. Before she could register it, the creature had torn right through her stomach.

Willow blinked in shock, pain not even registering in her mind yet. In the seconds that followed she came to realize a few things. One was that she was in the air, still impaled by whatever had came up from the ground. Secondly, she was bleeding badly. There was more blood than she had even seen in her life and her insides were coming out. The monster had torn her body almost in half. Then finally, she realized that she was going to die. There would be not bouncing back from this.

She screamed, more out of fear than in pain. The tentacle retreated back into the ground which freed her it. The sight of her body made her want to vomit so her eyes stared up at the sky instead. It would be night soon and the Grue would come to finish her off if she didn’t bleed to death first so she closed her eyes and waited.


	8. Prompt 8: Burnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a bit shippy oops.

Fire was to Willow what food or friends were to others. For as long as she could remember, fire had been a vital piece of her life. Watching the red flames overtake whatever was on fire until nothing but ash remained was comforting to her. So how then did things go so wrong that day? Why had things ended up like this?

She had accidentally started a fire which quickly engulfed their camp in flames. The only thing she could hope for as she walked back to camp was that everyone was still alive. It was about a ten minutes walk back to camp and every second she grew more and more anxious. Finally, their base came into view but her heart sank at the sight of it.

Everything was completely charred; the tents were blackened and crumbling and the ground was scorched. As she got closer, she froze in place. Laying in the grass was a body. Wilson’s... Willow immediately dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the corpse of her friend. His skin was peeling off in sheets but she was too busy sobbing into his chest to notice. The smell of burnt flesh permeated throughout the air.

Nothing else mattered to her in that moment, not the growing hunger in her stomach and not the darkness that was creeping ever closer. She had just lost her best friend and the only person who had given a damn about her. The worst part was that it was all her fault. She stared down at her lucky lighter angrily before chucking it as hard as she could. 

After a few more minutes of silent tears, she stood up and began walking away. Wilson and the others deserved a proper burial but she couldn’t stand to be around their burnt bodies anymore. 

“I’m sorry...”


	9. Prompt 9: Animal bite

Blood had never bothered Wendy; death was a part of life after all but perhaps she should care more about her bleeding arm. The hounds had come earlier and sank their teeth into her viciously and wouldn’t let go until they were dead. Without the help of Abigail, it surely would’ve been the end of her. Her arm had been torn like ribbons by the first bite which would’ve severe enough but the hound twisted around constantly trying to get a better angle.

Once the initial surprise of the attack had worn off, she jammed her fingers into the animal’s eyes which caused it to howl in pain. Abigail was too busy trying to hold off two other hounds to help her deal with this one so she quickly reached for her spear. The hound managed to stay upright after the first stab of the spear but after two more it began slowing down. Finally, it fell to the ground with a thud and closed its eyes. Wendy spit the blood out of her mouth and sat down near the fire.

Abigail hovered closer to her than usually, worried about her wounds. If she didn’t stop the bleeding soon then she would without a doubt die so she did the only thing she could think of. After cleaning her spear, she put the tip into the fire. Once it was hot enough, she prepared herself for the horrible part.

Wendy put a twig in her mouth to bite down on before pressing the hot metal onto her arm. Tears immediately started to leak from her eyes and she bit straight through the stick. After a few seconds of barely holding onto the spear handle, she removed the metal from her arm and tossed it to the side. She waited for her heart rate to slow down before cleaning and bandaging it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: if you find yourself starving, you should never cut off your limbs to eat them. Your body will pretty much eat itself during starvation so save yourself from a lot of pain and blood loss.


End file.
